Believe it or not
by monaboo15
Summary: Edward and Leah ran away together because they were secretly married to each other and they wanted to get away from the place that caused them pain.What if Edward and Leah had 18 kids?Come back to the place they called home.they will have to answer the questions why did they get together and when did happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Cullen Family-** **Girls starts with L; Boys start with E**

Leah and Edward

Elijah (20)

Lacey (18)

Elliott (18)

Lady (17)

London (15)

Lani (14)

Ethan (13)

Emerson (12)

Latonia (10)

Evan (9)

Edgar (9)

Eric (8)

Edward JR (EJ)(7)

Edison (5)

Edwin (4)

Layla (3)

Leona (2)

Lucy (6 mouths)


	2. Prologue

**Edward POV:**

I catch lock on my prey a deer and silently sneak up on it. Then I hear a sound and the deer runs. Man that was dinner. I hear crying….then I go closer to the sound and see its Leah Clearwater.

Her hair is a mess with leaves in it and covered in dirt, her eyes red from crying.

"Please don't hurt me Edward" She said I was shocked that she knows my name seeing that she hates vampire. She starts showing images of her telling Sam she's pregnant and how he told her to abort the baby. But Leah deep down knew that she wouldn't ever do that to the life inside of her. The reason why he also told her to abort it was because someone will suspect that she did it to get back at Sam and Emily or even faking that she was pregnant.

"I won't ever hurt you Leah" I said feeling suddenly protective over this shape-shifter.

"Take me away please" She said wiping her tears away and looking at me with her big brown beautiful eyes.

"Ok"I said picking her up. To this I viewed to watch, protect and love her no matter what happens

So I run us to my house and put her in my car. I go into the house and grab her some clothes, she seems to be around Esme and Rosalie size so I grab the clothes. And then I go into my room and grab my mom engagement ring I feel like this is going to come in handy. I go downstairs into the garage where I have Leah waiting. Before I close the door I looked into the house and said Goodbye. I went into the car started it up looking at Leah she had a smile on her face. I pop the clutch and drives into the darkness.


	3. Sam,Rosalie and Seth POVS

**Sam POV:**

It's been ten years since Leah told me she was pregnant and I told her to abort the baby. Ten years since me and Emily had our son. He looks so much likes me and acts like Emily. Sometimes I stop and think about her like where did she run away to? Or did she really abort the baby? And one top of that Edward bloodsucking has also disappeared around the same time as Leah. I swear if he putted a hand on her in any way shape or form. I would make sure I kill him myself. The one thing I want the most is her dead or alive.

**Rosalie POV:**

Even though I never got along with Edward, I sadly miss him. Carlisle works extra hours and Esme doesn't work on her garden anymore. Alice and Jasper got a divorce; Jasper stills stays here because he feels we are his family. Jasper met his new true mate her name is Aisha. She's human and keeps Jasper blood for thirst in control he has been doing a lot better. She is also like another daughter and my sister. While Alice has left us and I hope never came back I'm glad she's not here anymore. She has been working along with James that's how he knew everything how we were going to save Bella from Victoria. Also Emmett is a lot quilter it's crazy and I'm not enjoying. He also thinks of Jasper mate as a little sister he loves better then he loves Bella. Now Bella has been here ever since Edward and Leah left it sucks. Aisha and I want to rip her head off so bad because she makes Esme cook for her and everything…and we just give each other the look and try so hard not to do it. I just hope Edward and Leah get home soon I miss them too much even though I didn't know Leah like that.

**Seth POV:**

Why did Leah have to leave me? I'm not upset with her I can see why she did it. Was it to get away from Sam and everything else? I know this because unless everybody else in the pack I'm not blind. The only ones who will stand by Leah is Me, Jacob, Quil and Embry. Sam has gone crazy since she left its funny how he had imprinted on my cousin Emily and still has love for Leah. I see it in his eyes when he holds his son or even hugging/ kissing Emily. Mom has married Charlie. Mom is depressed that Leah is gone she thinks she may never come back. But I know deep down Leah will come home and when she does everything will change.


	4. Leah's Desison

**Leah POV:**

It been ten years since I ran away from the place I called home. Ten years since Edward have found me and we ran away together and got married. Yes me the one who hated vampires the most dated and married a vampire. And after that we had 18 kids…well actually 19 but the first child was Sam's. Sam told me to abort the baby but I couldn't do that. I'm glad MY child looks just like me and nothing like Sam.

Edward and I live in Chicago, Illinois the place of Edward hometown and the place I always wanted to go. The people here are nice and I love it. Everything about this place speaks Leah Clearwater-Cullen. The house we live in has four floors, one floor is mine and Edward another floor is the boys and another floor is the girls. The people always wonder how I and Edward deal with 19 kids. We just tell them its hard but a little easy. Being a vampire and werewolves in this house there is always someone getting hurt or even bitten.

"MOMMY!" I heard Layla call me all the way from the playroom.

"What?" I said calling back.

"Can you tell Ethan and Emerson to stop hitting me?" She said sounding really annoyed.

"Boys stop messing with your little sister please before she phases" I said coming into the playroom

"No promises" Ethan and Emerson said at the same time.

"I swear they are too much like you my love." my vampire husband said while wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Oh please they act like me my ass" I said turning around facing him. "But they got the vampire side from you"

"Yes and we are very grateful" He said that made me roll my eyes.

"So where are the other kids?" I said looking around for them.

"Well Elijah, Lacey, Latonia, Evan, Edgar, Edison and Edwin are hunting. The rest are around here somewhere" he said like he actually had to think about it.

I start to zone out and think about the pack and how are their lives going.


	5. Rosalie POV

**Rosalie POV:**

It's been ten years since my brother left with the werewolf I guess that's name Leah. Even though Edward and I never got along I miss him dearly. This house hasn't been the same Carlisle works more hours at the hospital, Esme never works on her garden, Emmett hasn't said a single joke…fuck this shit I'm done with it. I need my family back together, I'm going fucking insane. Is a bitch (Bella) has overstayed her welcome and Aisha and I are on the brake of fucking this bitch up. Oh wait talking about Bella bitch here she is.

"Rosalie have you seen Esme?" she said I really want to know does she know I hate her with a burning passion.

"She is in her office" I said not trying to get pissed.

"Does she know what time it is?" She said trying to make it seem like my mom is her slave. "She needs to make me breakfast"

"Bella she doesn't have to cater to you and doesn't need to do anything for you" I said getting up from the couch and getting in her face. That's when Esme walks in.

"Rose leave it I'll cook for her" My mom just said Oh hell no my mom isn't catering to someone who is a complete slut.

"Mom no yo-" That's when I get cut off by Jasper new mate Aisha and man does she look pissed.

"Esme you're not cooking for her…shit she has two hands and two feet she can walk her happy ass into that kitchen and make something her damn self" Said Aisha I just look at her and smirk that why I love her better then Alice.

"No Aisha its fine" said my mom going into the kitchen with Bella following behind her. I just want to slap that smirk off her face.

"Damn I hate her I want to beat her till she can't walk or talk" Aisha said cracking her knuckles.

"Calm down black girl" I said laughing "I have a feeling that her beating will come and me and you will help"

"I'm glad I hope it happens soon" said Aisha with a smile on her face. "Oh you know where my boyfriend is I woke up and he wasn't there"

"Emmett wanted to wrestle in the woods so Jasper took him" I said knowing what's coming next.

"Imma beat his civil war a-"Aisha said then Jasper comes out of nowhere and puts her over his shoulder and slams her onto the couch and gets on top of her. Emmett comes in and wraps his arms around my waist, he doesn't have to say anything I know he missed me while he was gone.

"Now who civil war ass are you going to beat" Jasper said using his southern accent.

"Hmmm yours "She said looking into his eyes and then kisses him.

"Ew….please stop that's gross" Said Bella walking into the living room.

"Bella shut up before I let go Aisha and let her attack you" Said Jasper leaving me, Emmett and Aisha smirking. Bella bitch storms out of the room and goes into 'her and Edward room' and slams the door.

"Bye bitch" said Aisha looking at the direction Bella left. Man you gotta love this girl.

Now I hope Leah and Get their butts back home.


	6. The Family talks and Leah Desison part 2

**Leah POV:**

I'm sitting at my dining room table asking myself…. Am I sure I want to back home? I really miss my family mainly my mom and Seth. My life is great right now do I want to go back to the place I called home. That's when I see my oldest son and daughter they sit at the dining room table with me.

"What's wrong mom?" Elijah asked damn he can read me like a book

"Nothing I'm thinking about going back home" I said afraid to what he has to say

"What? Why?" he asked he's getting pissed

"I miss my family and I think it's right if yall know your other family" I said knowing that I'm right

"But mom you know how dad will get if he knows Sam is around you" said Lacey….she did have a point.

"He won't be able to touch me with vampires around me please and plus I'm cool with certain members of the pack and your uncle is also a pack member" I said taking both of theirs hands into mine.

That's when I heard three pair of feet it was Elliot who is Lacey's twin brother and Lady. And also Edward was with them holding Lucy.

"Leah are you sure you wanna go back?" said Edward I know he read my thoughts and he sees how much I miss my family.

"Edward it been ten years…yes I'm ready "I said sounding confident.

"Well you know I will back you up on anything but I swear if Sam comes in one inch near you imam hurt him" said Edward coming next to me and putting his hand on my stomach "And if anything happens to that child inside you he will still die"

"Edward nothing will happen to your child ok" I said putting my hand on top of his.

"But mom who will you take if you go" said Lady holding Lucy.

"Mmmm Elliot you go same for you Lacey and Lady" Said Edward

"So Edward you will stay here until I get settles in" I said looking up at him

"Yeah I guess then Elijah can stay here with me and help pack up the stuff in the house" said Edward

"Yeah but I'm not going to be nice" said Elijah

"Please do it for mom" Lacey and Lady said we all know that Elijah opens up to those two the best. He looks at them and rolls his eyes and tells them yeah whatever but I'm only doing it for mom"

"Wait but there's a problem" said Elliot with this boy there is always a problem.

"Oh your right" said Edward he must of read Elliot mind.

"What?" Elijah, Lacey and Lady said at the same time.

"The pack is going to wonder how your mom had kids when the last time they checked she couldn't have kids" said Edward "And how fast does the kids' age so fast"

"Well we can tell to mind their own business" said Elijah

"Yeah we do that" said Lacey agreeing with her brother

"No we can't but I'm think in a week or two we can leave" said Edward

"Yeah I think that's good" I said getting up and closing this conversation.

Be careful La Push, Washington Leah Clearwater is coming home

And be careful Forks, Washington Edward Cullen is coming back


	7. Seeing her

**Sam POV:**

**A week later in La push, WA**

It was me and the pack sitting around the house with our imprints. We were just talking about random things and eating. That's when Embry ran inside the house.

"Yo guys we have some new neighbors" said Embry out of breath.

"Where at?" we all said at once

"On the borderline of La Push and Forks" He said sounding kind of convincing.

"Well why don't we welcome them here" said Emily knowing her she already baked muffins and everything.

"OK we will" I said getting up. I see the girls getting the cookies and muffins ready and making the boys carry them. And I start to think could this be Leah? Is she finally back? And is that go good bloodsucker with her? I swear imma hurt him when I see him and get my Lee-Lee back. We head out of the door and into the cars. We drove for about an hour then we see a hidden drive way. We turn into it. The house has four floors. We would anybody need this many floors. As we get out the cars a girl with copper skin and black hair came up to us just by looking at her you _knew_ she was native but also mix with something else.

"Hello welcome to my family house. May I help any of you?" she said in a greeting tone you can hear it in her voice she was trying to be nice.

"Yes we heard that you and your family are new to the area and we wanted to greet and meet you" said Emily doing all the talking.

"Well umm it's nice to meet you all and I will take those. Oh where are my manners my name is Lacey and you are?" she said taking the cookies and muffins.

"I'm Sam and this is my fiancée Emily that's Paul and his girlfriend Rachel, Jared and Kim, Quil, Embry, Jacob" I said pointing each of us out.

"Elliot!" she yelled

"Yes sis?" he said coming outside. This Elliot had pale skin but his features spoke Native American and his eyes were golden…maybe he in contacts.

"Can you be a darling twin brother and put these in the kitchen on the counter" she said like she was dazzling him.

"Yea yea whatever" Said Elliot for a minutes he sounded like Leah

"Don't get punched boy" she said getting ready to attack him.

"Bite me" he said and she did. That's when I seen her. She stills looks the same. Her hair is down to the middle of her back now she looks a lot more native. Looks like she hasn't aged in the ten years she was still beautiful and had the best figure ever. But she was holding a baby; the baby looks around 6 mouths. That's when she spoken.

"LACEY ELIZABETH AND ELLIOT HARRISON CLEARWATER STOP IT THIS INSTANT RIGHT NOW" she said sounding mad and it sounded like she was going to say another last name but didn't. The kids stop and then that's when she makes eye contacts with us and telling by the way she's starting at us it's not pretty.


	8. Edward POV and meeting the family

**I know I been late on my story its just school been getting to me. And plus my friend just died and midterms are coming up so imam try and update when I can**.

But here's Edwards POV: D

**Edward POV:**

We just crossed the state line entering Washington. Dealing with half wolves/vampires on the road for many hours isn't fun. The kids were complaining that they are hungry so we pull over into the woods. I'm Lucky the kids only eat animals. As were running into the forest hunting animals I catch a familiar smell. It smells like Esme, Rosalie, Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett. That's when I see my old family in front of me looking shock.

"Ed...Edward" Esme said coming towards me making sure I'm real.

"Yes mom I'm really here" I said pulling her into a hug hearing her dry sobs.

Then I see Rosalie looking at me like she wanted to hug me "C'mon sis I know you wanna hug me" I said seeing her coming towards me with a smile on her face and then I pulled her into the hug with me and Esme.

"I missed you bitch" said Rosalie causing me to laugh. I knew me and Rosalie always had been sister and brother but we just had to put our personalities aside and get along.

"I missed you too Rosie" I said causing her to laugh. Then Carlisle comes and pats me on my back welcoming me back. My two brothers Emmett and Jasper comes to hug me but Emmett has other plans he scoops all of us into a hug. And of course we laugh then he puts us back down. Our hug got cut short when we all heard a snapping sound coming from behind us but it was the kids.

"Dad can we go already" asked Edgar I swear that child has no patience.

"Dad!?" asked my whole family screaming at me. Damn for some vampires they can still hurt your ears…I think I seen some birds fly away.

"Yes my precious family I'm a father" I said walking towards the kids with a smile on my face. "family meet Elijah, London, Lani, Ethan, Emerson, Latonia, Evan, Edgar, Eric, Edward JR or EJ for short, Edison, Edwin, Layla and Leona there four other kids missing there with their mom and kids meet your grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle, Auntie Rose and Uncle Emmett, and Uncle Jasper" I said introducing the family to each other in one breath. After five minutes of silence Carlisle finally broke it.

"So son when we will be able meet your wife?" he said smiling.

"Yeah Edward I wanna meet the woman who married my nerd of a brother" said Emmett laughing while jasper was trying not to laugh. Remind me why I missed these to.

"My daddy isn't a nerd you big meanie" said Leona getting in front of me.

"Yes he is" said Emmett getting down to her level.

"NO he isn't" said Leona.

"YES HE IS" Said Emmett sometimes I wonder about him.

"Emmett really she's a little girl" said Rosalie controlling her husband by slapping him on the back of his head.

"As much as I like to sit and watch Emmett get beat up by Rosalie. I have to get home to the wife" I said

"Why don't we come with you" said Rosalie damn does she ever stop.

"OK sure just follow us" I said getting the kids and me getting into the car.

About an hour later we approach the house. I see wolfs standing in the front yard they all turn to look at me and my family. Then the black wolf growls at me like I was trespassing on his land. Does he know who I'm married to? I see Leah shaking with anger, I go and pull her into my arms so she won't phase and put the baby in danger.


	9. Seeing her part 2

**Leah POV:**

"_LACEY ELIZABETH AND ELLIOT HARRISON CLEARWATER STOP IT THIS INSTANT RIGHT NOW" I said getting mad and pissed because I smelled the pack and I don't know why they were here._

"Yes mama" both of my kids has said at the same time.

Then I turned my attention over to my former fiancée and cousin and pack members. "May I ask why y'all are here" I said balancing Lucy on my hip.

"Embry told us that there was a new family moving in and they lived on the borderline of forks and la push" he spoke the guy who broke my heart many years ago.

"Sam maybe I didn't want the whole family know I was back on certain family members" I said getting more pissed then I'm already am.

"Really? Lee-Lee who was those certain family members?" Sam said damn was his voice this annoying?

"My brother, Embry, Jacob, and Quil. The rest of you treated me liked crap" I said about to get into his face but remembering I have Lucy in my arms.

"We treated you like crap? You went all bitchy and left for ten years with some random guy. You never gave us a chance to say what we really have to say. You knew if it was nice or mean. DAMN LEAH YOU ARE A SELFISH BITCH!" He said I laughed a little. He didn't know that I was married to a vampire and that vampire was our mortal enemy. That when he phased, he turned into the black wolf he has always been. Since the last time I seen him. Now I know the meaning of the black wolf….cold heart, black soul. Once he phased he looked right at Elliot, He charged at Elliot but then Lacey tackled him from the side and the other wolfs phased protecting their leader. I feel my protective side kick in and I start 2 shake…_oh no I can't phase I'm having a baby_. Then I see Edward pull up with his family he runs 2 putting me into his arms knowing I was about to phase. Sam then looks at Edward like he was trespassing on his land, comes towards us growling but before he can get any closer a shield is put around me and Edward. I look down at our hands and tell Edward in my thoughts_ do you think it was the baby_? Edward then looks down at his hands put them on my stomach and then the shields go away.

And Sam was just standing there stunned.


	10. Trouble in Paradise

Sam POV:

What the hell? How was I blocked away from charging at Leah and Edward? I looked at their hands on her stomach she's pregnant. But how she's pregnant…female wolves is couldn't get pregnant by vampires. That baby should be killed all these kids should be killed there's no reason for them even existing. Should I tell the elders or let this family get away with something like this. Then that's when I seen him the son that looks exactly like me. Everything about him screamed Uley, I bet if he's a wolf. He growled at me and I was taken aback by that. WHAT DID THIS BITCH AND BLOODSICKER PUT INTO MY SON HEAD!

"Leah what the hell did you do to my son" Is said phasing back into human and pissed as ever.

"You're son? You never claimed him. The first time I told you, you told me to get an abortion" She said shaking harder with Edward whispering something into her ear.

"What? Leah that's not even true, ten years ago you told me you was pregnant and I told you to keep the baby." I said hopefully I didn't sound stupid or anything like that.

"Sam he's my son he's a Clearwater-Cullen Not no goddamn Uley" She said smirking away.

"Everybody in the cars now" I said pulling my son and fiancée along and putting them into the cars.

"Sam what the hell" said Emily looking at me like I was crazy, I suddenly growled at her which I never does." Never told me you had another son" said Emily crossing her arms and looking out the window.

"Emily, I never k new that I had another son, your my fiancée soon to be wife." I said taking one of her hand s and kissing her ing."But Emily if he is mine...I would love to keep him with his real family"

"Sure Sam whatever you want, I will stand by your side. And that's not right what Leah did. You deserve to see him ok love" she said smiling, man don't I love this girl.

"Sure" I said, by the time we got home it was already late. Ryan was in the back of the car sleep with his thumb in his mouth. Ten years old habits never die hard. Emily picked him up from the back sit of the car and we went inside.

"Um Emme imma go and check and see if the pack is doing their jobs." I said lying about checking on the pack.

"Ok Sammy I'll keep the front door unlocked for you" she said kissing me on the lips and carrying Ryan upstairs to his bedroom.

As I went outside, I made sure nobody was around, I phased into the black wolf that I know I am. I ran into the woods, feeling great. Then I somehow made it to their house. The smell of leeches and wolves was over bearing but I handle it. I could hear Edward and Leah telling their kids goodnight and kissing them goodnight. That should be me and Leah, not Leah and that leech. He's worthless, what does he have to offer to her. Nothing but put her life on the line and endangers my Leah, my love, my very first love. All of a sudden I heard her screams, I tried so hard not run into the house but I had to help her. I started to think about the worst. I phased back into human form, broke down the door and followed her scent. I found there room, broke down there bedroom door and seen his teeth on his neck, biting her. Oh hell no, nobody bites my lee-lee, I pulled him off of her and started to punch him in the face. But then he caught the throat and up. Against the wall.

"What the hell Sam?" She said holding the sheet around her body.

"I heard you screaming while I was partoling and I thought he was hurting you." I said then the bloodsucker slapped me across my face.

"What I can't have sex with my husband, it's a crime that I wanted to scream playfully." She said looking beautiful and pissed.

"Get the hell out" she said I felt the. Bloodsucking leech let go of my Throat and I ran outside. The house Half way through the woods I ran into a tree and I got a big bump on my head, I got the best idea, I. Then took branches and started to stretch myself. And rubbed up against the tree to put more stretches on me, then I punched the face a couple times to make it look like the bloodsucker did it. I ran over to the elder's house and knocked on the door faking to be hurt even though the stretches don't really hurt anymore.

"Hello Sam how ma-" Said Old Quill gasped at the fact that I was this badly hurt.

"They...He...Leah...Back and her bloodsucking husband beaten me up saying if I don't stay away from Leah then he would put me six feet under the ground". I said perfectly lying through my teeth.

"Come in and tell me the whole story" he said letting me into the house.

I told him the whole story on how Edward "attacked" me and that he and Leah have bloodsucking demons that aren't safe to our people. Imma get my lee-lee back and I can't wait.

**Emily POV:**

I seen Sam run into the dark night, I missed the old Sam, where was he? He acts so different now that Leah is back he gives her that look like he just fallen back into love with her. So I go into bed and grab my phone and call my release.

"Hello sexy he said making me giggles like a school girl.

"Hey Love. How are you" I said thinking about what's going down tonight in this house.

"I'm good missing you and Ryan and our unborn baby" he said I know he misses his son but still I can't do anything about it yet.

"Paul I know you miss us and I miss you also. But what would happen if Sam finds out that I been cheating for ten years and that Ryan and this baby isn't his." I said concerned.

"Emily if Sam loved you he would've made you his wife ten years ago. But no he was out searching for Leah on ya'll wedding date. That's not any loving husband, he missed out on something good and still is, he doesn't know the real meaning of love and I love you Emily I love you very much" he said pouring his heart out to me more than Sam ever did.

"This is why I love you so much Paul" I said lovingly.

"I love you too baby girl" he said we talked for a little while longer than usually. He told me goodnight and how he will see me tomorrow. And I went to sleep with a big smile on my face.

**SO WHAT YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN BETWEEN PAUL AND EMILY? WILL EDWARD AND LEAH BE KICKED OUT OF THEIR HOUSE AND STAY ON THE LAND? WILL EMILY EVER TELL SAM ABOUT HER AND PAUL….THESE QUESTION WILL BE ANSWERED IN THE NEXT FEW MORE AND PLEASE REVIEW I NEED TO KNOW IS THIS CHAPTER GOOD OR NOT, AND ALSO LEAH OF EDWARD POV IS NEXT.**


End file.
